Coffee
by meggieXx
Summary: "I can Bake Cookies To You Know" RED OC


**disclaimer, i don't own William cooper in this story (i wished i did heheh ;)an can i jst say im really bad at spelling so if you spot anything just tell me please :) **

William Cooper

At one point of my life that name made me smile, ya see he was the love of my life, and kinda still is when I think of it. To be honest at this point I would like to be thinking about something different but IM not, IM sitting in a cafe, brooding. Wow my life is soooo boring but what can you do?

You know what annoys me the most, it's not that he left me, it's the fact that he left me for a freaking socker mum/mom (Americans 'sign'). I guess I should start at the beginning.

I was a marine when I met him. I was good at my job, the best some would say but I think it was because I didn't have anything to lose so I wasn't to bothered about getting hurt. It's not like anyone would care. William was and still is (I think) a CIA agent. When I walked into the CIA building that morning I was bored but as soon as I walked into that room and saw him there I deftly perked up.  
He had one of those smile you know, the ones that if you see it, you just have to smile back.

"well hello there" yepp that where our relationship stated with my really bad flirting, I was never good at it but that didn't seem to matter to him. I still look back and cringe at my behavior back them but hey what yea gonna do.

That was seven years ago, when I was young, well I say young 21 so not that young but not old, well... You know what I mean, well at least I hope you do.

So here I am after seven years of hell I finally see him in this little cafe on the high street. He looked older but he still had that look about him, the one that just made me melt, and he had the voice to go with it, the one where you think its smooth and grainy at the same time. Confusing I know but that's how IM describing it. I really had hoped he wouldn't see me but I wasn't that lucky, but then I never had been so is houdlt have expected that to change at all.

"Hello Ana" his voice hadn't change with age. It was the same gruff tone that I had fallen for years ago (not that IM sayings was with him for his voice he)

"hello agent Cooper" I said keeping a stonic face, not even daring to look up at him.

"oh so your mad at me, that's the only time you ever call me agent" he replied. Well what did he think idiot, after all this time he can just swan in and act like nothing changed. I didn't say anything like that, I had been thinking of stuff I could say for seven years, yea know something smart and cool but things didn't really go to plan.

"I can bake cookies too you know!"

"what?"

"I can bake, cook, clean" I said still trying to sound like I knew why I just said something so stupid as I continued to stare at my coffee.

"I don't doubt it" he was smiling now I didn't have to look at him to know this, he voice said it all.

"you know even after seven years nothing really changed, you still say the strangest things" he chuckled

"why are you here?" I asked knowing that I saw acting like a child.

""why are you here?" he mirrored

"I'm drinking coffee" I said stubbornly, still not looking at him

"you don't like coffee!" he stated. Yea it's true, I never had and never will like coffee or tea or hot chocolate. I was sitting in a coffee shop staring at a cup of untouched coffee. I don't know why to be honest with you. My logic sucks.

"so...i'll Ask again why are you here Ana" will asked. I had expected him to be annoyed with me by now but he wasn't his voice didn't change. It still had the laughter behind it from my childish behavior.  
I remember once he told me I was the only one who could make him laugh to the point that he couldn't stop. I know I sound like a sappy sod but hey I've never loved another so give me a break.

But no matter what I still got left, left for that bitch. I know your thinking I thinks she's a bitch because she stole my man (yep my man) but she actually is a bitch. She is or was cheating on him, yep I checked her out, background checks an all. I know that makes me seem alittle, well a lot nuts but I just had to know what she had that I didn't. Yea yea IM a bitter bitch I know. Lets just leave it at that.

"well?" his voice snaps me back to reality

"to be honest with you agent I don't know" I said finally looking up at him.

"why won't you say my name Ana?" he looked said as he said this

"answer me this, why are you here huh? Talking to me?" I ask trying to avoid the question I don't know the answer to.

"I just want to talk" he said like it was just that simple

"where's your wife?" I was glaring at him now, leaning back in my chair.

"I don't have one" I looked at him straight in the face, did he think I was an idiot, that I'm stupid but then I looked at him and saw he didn't have a ring on and there wasn't a ring of untanned skin that you would fined if he had just took the ring off to trick me.

"I couldn't marry her Ana" then I realized something else. He wasn't wearing his normal suit and tie, he was wearing a tux.

"I ran"

"you mean to tell me you've fought against some of the most terrifying men in the world and you ran because you were scared of getting married" I said with a smile and a raise eyebrow.

"no, I wasn't scared of marriage" he looked down and I pushed him my coffee. He looked at him and I just smiled at him. He took a sip and carried on "I looked down the at her as the music started and I saw her and I just thought I can't do this, I can't lie to everyone" he signed "so I told her that I didn't love her, I apologized for letting things get that far and promised that I would pay for everything expense and as way of saying sorry to her family, I just couldn't do it, I couldn't look at her everyday knowing that I hadn't married my perfect love"

"I don't think Angelina is available, and even if she was I don't think brad would be to happy to be honest with you will" when I said his name he looked at me and smiled. He knew I understood what he had said. I was his perfect love. I loved him never stopped.

He just leaned in and kissed me. OH GOD how I had missed his lips.

Well what can I say now everything went well from then on, with some speed bumps but nothing perfect. Had I hope it won't ever be perfect, coz where's the fun on that ;)


End file.
